KHR: Irregularity!
by makesomehassel
Summary: AU! Meet the mysterious woman Elizabeth That's known now as Sawada Tina who had gone through alot of trouble in her life until she died at the age of thirty-something, leaving behind a world she'll never miss again! see how our new protagonist will live a new life that holds nothing at all to her!(Full Summary Inside!). (Rate may go up !) .
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary : AU! Meet the mysterious woman Elizabeth That's known now as Sawada Tina who had gone through alot of trouble in her life until she died at the age of thirty-something, leaving behind a world she'll never miss again! see how our new protagonist will live a new life that holds nothing at all to her! because for someone like Eli-Tina ... she doesn't trust anyone anymore and holds all the hatred in her rotten heart although, she also and for some reason cannot do anything but worry about her new oblivious mother Sawada Nana which she want to put an end to her antics. Fem!Tsuna!Strong!Tsuna! High School Life!

* * *

Prelude

POV

 _This world_ is filled of **s** o **m** any **p** eople **y** et **t** iny **m** inds and this city that being called "Namamori" is no different from the home like-hole she lived in from her past life; remarkably peaceful and have the scent of a freaking disorder; be it in others behaviours or in the air itself In short, unbearable one and miserable on par with nausea. blundering in her own world, as usual trying so hard not to lose her place in the middle of this vague darkness that tempting to knock her down every time she try to stand **again!** clutching her with its claws to swept her underneath It's wings; well this is more like _"Seduction"_ but unfortunately; in the wrong way and It's getting worse or is it for the worst **?**

Sawada Tina really doesn't know what to think of this _**OR**_ if is this world too is trying to make out some sort of point to her **?** _No one know_ _but_ **...** _AngerAngerAngerAngerAngerAngerAngerAngerAnger_ **I'M** **ANGERY!** _KillthemKillthemKillthemKillthemKillthemKillthemKillthemKillthem_ **...I** **WANT TO KILL THEM ALL!**

 _"Is this what's motivating me?"_ she asked herself.

 _"this resentment and anger that fills my heart without a fail?"_

 _"Is it these secrets that moves me forward?"_

 _"or is it this fire pulsating in my veins?"_

 _"Is it really these things that gives me the strength in this worm, outdated, Invalid world_ ** _?_** _"_

 _well,_ If it comes to this then _"I won't lose to anyone anymore and If for once I could admire_ **something or anything** **For me** , _then nothing would be meaning_ ** _less_** _in my eyes anymore."_

 _"I won't lose this chance"_ ... _"I will live my life to the fullest and I won't let anyone take it away from me!"_ even that **'Father of mine.'**

 _I won't lose to anyone anymore._


	2. (Enter:Sawada Tina!)

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**

* * *

 **Full Summary : AU! Meet the mysterious woman Elizabeth That's known now as Sawada Tina who had gone through alot of trouble in her life until she died at the age of thirty-something, leaving behind a world she'll never miss again! see how our new protagonist will live a new life that holds nothing at all to her! because for someone like Eli-Tina ... she doesn't trust anyone anymore and holds all the hatred in her rotten heart although, she also and for some reason cannot do anything but worry about her new oblivious mother Sawada Nana which she want to put an end to her antics. Fem!Tsuna!Strong!Tsuna! High School Life!**

* * *

 **(** Enter:Sawada Tina! **)**

Sawada Tina, a 16-years old girl, studying at Midori Middle school. Without any extolling, she's an Intellectual one, has an enormous Imaginative mind exceedingly rare for her age, thus; enabling her to have an amazing far-sightedness. without also forgetting the girl's Impeccable Intelligence and the ability to deal with all matters shoved at her with a scarce confidence and stabilization from a logical and rationality standpoint. In the other hand, she treats other people with cold, calculated steady eyes. Ruthless when It comes to a certain type of people; _the Idiotic_ , _weak,_ _ignorance_ and _hypocrites_ are the most types that constantly agitates her, whether it be her enemies, associates or even her alliances partners.

Tina **hates** _weakness_ and _detested_ from the bottom of her heart likely, It just reminds her of the _past_. loves to read, a studious type and has unbelievable accurately dates. bears a callousness to those who she hold grudges and hatred around, likes to pursue fashion and takes pride in it. Uncaring towards those who wrong or take advantages of others unless she knows you, good at manipulation and professional at mental games ... Tina always will have something smart to say and the community at Namamori is divided into those who respects or fear her.

Interesting to know that Tina Inherited almost all the genes from her _father's_ side starting from the blonde hair to the sky blue eyes, but all she got from her petite mother was the silken hair and the eligibility of her fitness alluring body, Nonetheless, all of all was from the _father_ ' **that Father** ' and Teena wasn't in the slightest bit happy about any of it hell, If she wanted to compare **'this'** to the **'previous'** , she would be damning herself to give this body any appreciation, recognition or any kind of applause! _and damn it Tina is now really pissed off at everything; because this was not good for her_ _ **'already'**_ _negative accumulations and It drives her crazy!_

Tina likes to try everything especially If It was entirely new and different from what she grew up in her past to even considers achieving. this is a miracle itself! she never was allowed to do anything on her own, or anything she really wanted to do alone. Furthermore, her new 'Home' that's 'Japan' is the best place to start with her ' _new-experiences'_ and to help herself identifying this peculiar environment and the unique culture of Japanese people. Surely, regardless of the effects that was dominating her life and in order to flee the clutches of her parents; Tina had to sped up the process of her own growing so she could have at least some serenity and get her two idiotic parents off her.

Apparently to Tina or what she actually believes in is that **'GOD'** likes always to play tricks on her because and shamelessly, she could say and out loud that they were that _'BAD.'_ One is a Fucking Criminal/Mafioso-man and the other is the absent-type who you cannot take your eyes off them ... one that lives in a delusional world. The first years of adjustments in her life went heavily in her heart, to her nothing would be more delectable If she just could deface all that damn unspeakable memories of suffering and set a void of black vacuum in that part when she paused and asked again ... _to how could she forget?_

 _'The tantalized childhood and upbringing!'_

 _'The psychic agony from possessing two minds at the same time, which swelled up like a tumor in her head seizing itself there!'_

 _'Deaf and muted ... the sounds around her were almost tantamount to whispers!'_

 _''How Could She Forget?''_

 _'The scattered stray thoughts!'_

 _'The re-memories that refused to dwindle no matter what!'_

 _'The former life, or a fabricated one?'_

 _'The left eye?'_

 _ **"THE SEALED BODY!"**_

 _ **THAT DUMB, RECKLESS, STUPID BODY ... A CRANKY CRUCIFIED DOLL!**_

 **Until** - _eyes wide opens still looking up, grasping a hand to her chest, realizing her mistake for recalling such a things-registering the pain coming in a rapid-rashness, moreover; her nails now digging in a failed attempt to find the_ ** _heartheartheartheratheart!_** _getting blocked by her heavy big breasts when the thundering sound, gradually begun to rise reaching like a playing drums arousal in her ears, still have the hand grasping while the other clutches the cover of the bed when the raging heartbeats of her quickened in her rib-cage went up-down, left-right and now resulting a choking by the nothingness of the almost non-existent air she was certainly breathing seconds ago! there, when the headaches decided It's the best time to invades her head; the concealed soreness takes over the fortress which forced Tina sharply to press her eyes together._ ** _'IthurtsIthurtsIthurtsIthurtsIthurtsIthurts_** _. **.. MY HEAD!'**_ _Over and over telling herself to_ ** _'StopitStopitStopitStopitStopitStopit ... MY HEART!'_** _what had been happening to Tina for a couple of trivial minutes felt like_ _ages_ _to her. Tina tried to fight this sorrow, to bear with this pain; the hell she's subjected to since that day when she first met_ _ **him**_ _._

 _A hell that was cutting her inwardly to pieces like a cutter knife. Mercilessly doing Its job inside her, when the girl started re-breathing slowly again, rejecting to succumb at this point and after all these years of hard labor! until she slammed her body at the ground with a bang without a care in the world and muttered_ _a_ _ **'FuckedUpLife!** ' __statement before drifting into sleep with an unlimited gloomy nightmares, shrugging the knock of her door and the haste footsteps that came to her aid or the shouts followed by._

It's true that these relapses are nothing new to her but It's Impossible for any person to get accustomed to **ANY** pain yet, for Tina It was totally something else. It was _personal!_ and she never Intended to forgive the one who did this to her! **_after all, one cannot live without any kind of reason, right_?**

While she doesn't like consuming any second of her time for no-good, Tina was contemplating everything she'd been through, lying in the middle of her Double-bed, giving the ceiling a wretched-blank, chilly of continuous staring, the clock hanging on the wall ticking in an unsettled, drastic silence. well, the newly returned girl from her trip to Italy for the sole purpose of gathering more detailed Info about her shitty father had apparently been astonished by what she found but Not what she'd done; or else the relapse's time wouldn't have come so early this month.

This trip took a long time since she also wanted to invest her times there and the globe around it. Getting to know and see other sights, places and experience new things, that was the trick because for Tina; something new to try she cannot resisted and never will she! of course she ended up wrapping her ways in the _'Italian society'_ which made her travel more successful and worthwhile since she takes everything into account of making her life for her and her 'Mother' easier; in terms of money won't be an issue and the connections will surely come in handy when she needs help in the future.

Everything started to change by the time her father gone and _'become a star'_ his words, not her and she resisted not to roll her eyes at her mother's massage at that time when she asked and was shocked that he left _'just like that.'_

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Note: Sorry for any mistake you'll find, first attempt to write something ... Decent?**

* * *

 **Words Count : 1,414 Words.**


End file.
